


It Hurts to Want Everything and Nothing at the Same Time

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: Giles Shorts, Drabble, Dubcon Kissing, Episode: s06e08 Tabula Rasa, F/M, First Kiss, Giles is wrong, Hurt No Comfort, Leaving for your own good, Mutually Unrequited, Prompt:First Time, Regret, Subtext Becoming Text, You can't leave me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Giles might have shared in season six, not that it would have made any difference. (6 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts to Want Everything and Nothing at the Same Time

“So don't go!” Buffy pleaded. “Giles, you can be here and I can still be strong!”

“Buffy,” he remonstrated, pushing his fear that she was right down deeper into his soul, letting other fears bubble over it, “Believe me, I've thought this over and over.”

“You're wrong!” she replied fiercely, eyes blazing. Suddenly, desperately, she grabbed him, pulling him towards her. Before he could react, her lips were on his. Restraint (not lack) of desire compelled him to step back, to turn his face aside, leaving her kiss unrequited. One more reason he had best be going, and quickly too.


End file.
